Presently, for the preparation of a scenario that is to be used for an animated production for broadcasting and for a movie, the general rule is that while the editing of data may be performed by using a tool, such as a personal computer, the preparation of a plot, which constitutes the essence of a scenario, is still completely dependent on manual processing. That is, conventionally, no attempt has been made to automate the production of plots for scenarios by providing for the employment of a tool that can be incorporated in or run by a personal computer.
According to the conventional scenario creation method that is employed today, a writer uses either a word processor or application software, such as a word processing program, running on a computer to prepare and to subsequently print a draft manuscript. Thereafter, to obtain the finished product, an editor examines and corrects the text prepared by the writer.
As is described above, according to the conventional scenario creation method, since a scenario is the end product of a manual production process performed by a team, including a writer (creator) and an editor, only a limited number of scenarios can be produced. Further, since even when only one scenario is required much time must be expended for scenario production, and since scenario creation is a mentally fatiguing task, it is difficult for a small number of people to turn out a plurality of story manuscripts, regardless of whether the story plots are short.
Along with the application of the digital techniques that are now being employed for broadcasting, communication and packaged media, the supply of large quantities of high-quality story content became a necessity; and further, with the advent of the multi-channel age, as was embodied by the initiation of BS digital broadcasting, it was inevitable that the trend would be for producers to demand an ever greater supply of television program content. A demand has therefore arisen for a reduction in the number of steps involved in the production of scenarios, as well as a like reduction in the labor required of the writers who create the scenarios.
As is described above, to facilitate the provision of large quantities of high-quality story content, a demand has recently arisen for the development of a scenario creation environment that can contribute to an increase in the production of scenarios, while simultaneously reducing the labor required of creators. For since the present, conventional scenario creation process demands that a creator expend a great deal of effort to prepare a scenario, it is difficult to produce many scenarios within a short period of time.
The above described problems have arisen not only in relation to the production of scenarios, but also in relation to the general creative activities of individuals, such as in the composition of background music associated with a scenario, or music unrelated to the scenario, or the production of image data for animation, and there is a demand for the development of techniques for supporting such creative activities.
To resolve these problems, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a creation production support method and system whereby music, a scenario or an original picture can be semi-automatically created in accordance with desired settings, thus enabling many creations to be easily produced within a short period of time and reducing the labor effort required of creators, and to provide a storage medium on which such a creation production program is stored.